Harry
by MstudentArt11
Summary: Bagaimana kisah dan pembicaraan Harry Potter dkk dan para OC di sebuah website Hogwarts bernama Hogsmeade Messenger?


**Summary:  
**Bagaimana kisah dan pembicaraan Harry Potter dkk dan para OC di sebuah website?

**Genre:  
**Humor

**Character:  
**Harry Potter dkk, Mio Awagari, Ai Odagiri, Lizzie Kitamura, Ryota Katagiri, Rin Goto

**Account:  
**MioKitty : Mio Awagari (Slytherin)  
RyotachayankMio : Ryota Katagiri (Gryffindor)  
Green-H : Harry Potter  
Mione12 : Hermione Granger  
BloodScabbers : Ronald Weasley  
DracoHandsome : Draco Malfoy  
LibertyLover : Lizzie Kitamura (Ravenclaw)  
VocaloidRin : Rin Goto (Hufflepuff)  
A1 0dAg1R1 : Ai Odagiri

**Rated:  
**K-T

**Pairing:  
**-

**Disclamer:  
**Harry Potter :: J. K. Rowling… OC :: Ema Ippitsusai/Author

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

_MioKitty's online_

MioKitty :: horeee! Hogwarts bikin website! Kepsek baek deh!

_A1 OdAg1R1's online_

A1 0dAg1R1 :: Wih! Mio punya Hogsmeade Messenger juga toh! Gue kira kagak!  
MioKitty :: Ai… Nickname milikmu mengerikan 0_0a alay banget!  
A1 0d4g1R1 :: kenapa?keren kan?

_BloodScabbers's online_

BloodScabbers :: wuah, halo Mio! Kau sudah duluan ternyata!kukira aku duluan!  
MioKitty :: halo Ron…  
BloodScabbers :: …Ai, kau kenapa? Nickname mu aneh! Alay!  
A1 0dAg1R1 :: kenapa?bukankah ini bagus?  
BloodScabbers :: terserah kau sajalah… oh iya! Kalian online dimana?  
A1 0dAg1R1 :: aku di warnet…  
MioKitty :: di rumah… oh iya? Mione-chan dan Harry kemana? Biasa, kalau ada Ron, berarti ada mereka juga kan?  
BloodScabbers :: mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang.

_VocaloidRin's online_

VocaloidRin :: 流れていく ガラスの小瓶 願いを込めたメッセージ 水平線の彼方に 静かに消えていく  
MioKitty :: RIIIIN!SADAR!  
A1 0dAg1R1 :: aku puyeeeng~  
VocaloidRin :: hoh, kalian online toh!

_Green-H's online  
Mione12's online  
DracoHandsome's online_

Green-H :: WUAH! ADA APA DENGAN RIN?  
Mione12 :: …. Itu bahasa jepang…  
DracoHandsome :: Rin mulai menggila….  
VocaloidRin :: Harry_ aku baik-baik saja? Mione12_ yup!itu benar sekali! Draco_nickname mu nggak banget deh…. Menjijikan…  
DracoHandsome :: BOCAH KURANG AJAR! DASAR HUFFLEPUFF!  
A1 0dAg1R1 :: itu lagu Regret Message, ya?  
MioKitty :: dasar Otaku!  
Green-H :: Otaku? Enak kaga tuh?  
A1 0dAg1R1 :: JELAS TIDAK ENAK HARRY POTTER!KAU KIRA ITU OTAK-OTAK HAH?  
BloodScubber :: Regret Message… kalau aku Message Failed….  
VocaloidRin :: Miochan_ kau baru sadar aku Otaku? Harry_kau ini ada-ada aja…=..= Aibon_ yo'i!betul sekali! Ron_itu berbeda…. Yang kubicarakan itu lagu bukan SMS!  
DracoHandsome :: GUE DICUEKIN NIH?  
VocaloidRin :: yo'a! ('.^)b

_A1 0dAg1R1's offline_

BloodScubber :: Ai kenapa off?  
Mione12 :: masa kau tidak bisa nebak dia,sih? Pasti dia mau nonton BLEACH!  
MioKitty ::   
MioKitty :: aku harus off! Ada virus Trojan di komputerku!HUWAAAA!

_MioKitty's offline_

Green-H :: virus yang mengerikan… gw udah trauma sama Trojan!data gue ILANG semua!  
Mione12 :: data apaan?  
VocaloidRin :: DATA FOTO DIA SAMA DRACO!GITU AJA GA BISA NEBAK!REMPONG BANGET SIH!  
Green-H :: sialan ni bocah…  
DracoHandsome :: ooow… co cwiiiit~

_RyotachayankMio's online  
LibertyLover's online_

DracoHandsome :: nickname Ryota menjijikan…  
RyotachayankMio :: lebih menjijikan nickname mu bodoh! Nickname ku mengatakan apa adanya!sedangkan kau? Tidak sesuai kenyataan banget!  
LibertyLover :: yahuuuu! Aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika!  
Green-H :: widih!  
BloodScubber :: ga nanya!  
Mione12 :: RONALD WEASLEY?  
BloodScabbers :: ampuuuun mbak!

_BloodScabbers's offline  
Mione12's offline_

LibertyLover :: Ron diapain tuh?  
DracoHandsome :: samperin aja!  
LibertyLover :: aku kan ga tau password nona GEMBROT itu!  
Green-H :: yang benar nona gemuk, Lizzie…  
LibertyLover :: so what? it's up to you!  
RyotachayankMio :: diliat-liat, kayaknya Lizzie lagi broken mood deh…  
LibertyLover :: enggak ko. Sampai pada akhirnya si Cho Chang menjatuhkan jus labunya ke bukuku dan akhirnya tulisannya ga kebaca lagi T^T  
DracoHandsome :: emang buku apaan, sih?  
LibertyLover :: "Sejarah Rahasia Barack Obama"!  
RyotachayankMio :: bah, American Lover-nya kumat =..=  
LibertyLover :: terserah!pokoknya gue mau off!gw pengen ngejar si ChinChang itu!  
Green-H :: Cho Chang!  
LibertyLover :: PODO AE!

_LibertyLover's offline_

RyotachayankMio :: gue juga deh! Mio-chan SMS gue!  
Green-H :: emang SMSnya apaan?

_RyotachayankMio send a note_

**Title: SMS Mio Amakura**

**From: Mio Amakura  
For: Ryota Katagiri**

_**Ryota! Kumohon! Bantu aku menghilangkan virus Trojan ini  
**__**Virusnya ada banyak!pas ku-aktifin antivirusku, ada 181 virus! Gyaaa! OAO  
**__**DRACO TIDAK BISA KUMAAFKAN!**_

**3 minutes ago Like Comment**

Green H :: Draco, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?  
DracoHandsome :: ga ngapa-ngapain gue!gue cuma buka Facebook di windowsnya!  
RyotachayankMio :: lalu?  
DracoHandsome :: aku nge-download banyak gambar dari hacker  
Green-H :: PANTES!udah ah! Gw mau off! Hermione mulai menggila!Ron mulai tersiksa!  
RyotachayankMio :: aku tahu karena aku juga lihat… aku ikut!

_Green-H's offline  
RyotachayankMio's offline_

DracoHandsome :: Huwaaang! Gue ditinggalin!  
DracoHandsome :: ….

_DracoHandsome's offline_

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

Makasih! Maakaaasih banyak udah mau baca ff gila plus error ini!  
tolong pencet tombol dibawah yaaa~

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
